1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions, and more particularly to a television and a method for providing video and/or audio auxiliary information when the television has reception problems.
2. Description of Related Art
When a television (TV) receives broadcasting signals, the television extracts the video and audio signals and displays the video signals on a display screen and outputs the audio signals as audio information from a speaker.
When a television displays a blank screen the viewer cannot determine if the problem lies with the TV itself or no broadcasting signal or the broadcasting signal is too weak.
Thus, the TV viewer may want to know what to do next to troubleshoot the problem. However, current televisions are not well designed with a proper way to conveniently inform the viewer on the reasons for the blank screen.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a television and method to overcome the above-described shortcomings and deficiencies.